RWBY, the R stands for Rolling
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Random skits I come up with, may, or may not be connected: Ruby wakes up one morning and find herself inside a Looney Tunes knock off cartoon with a burning desire to hunt down a certain Bugs Bunny, no matter the cost.
1. Just Jaune

_After a series off events that don't really matter right now, Ruby face's off against the only thing standing in her way._

It was over. Ruby had finally managed to overcome her last foe, and now nothing was standing in her way! She began to head towards the door that lead out of the room, and to her destiny.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice demanded, and Ruby turned to look at the new arrival.

Only to let out an amused laugh.

"pff, ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god, it's Jaune! What was Cardin busy?" Ruby joked as the boy cracked his knuckles in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Come on buddy you can't be serious, with your power level?" Jaune's aura began to spike showing the girl that he was indeed serious "You're no Faunus, you're no Hunter, and you're certainly no Pyrrha!" Ruby gave him a look that simply showed how little of a threat she saw him as "You're just Jaune."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune muttered as he activated his Semblance "Well fuck faunus, FUCK PYRRHA,"

"Kinky~"

" **AND FUCK YOU!** " Jaune cried out, ignoring Ruby's innuendo, and used his semblance on the shorter girl.

"Oh that's adorab-Fuuuu!" Ruby cried out as she was shot away from the door she had intended to pass through, and right into the floor beneath her.

 _In the end, Jaune still lost. However, he still managed to hold his own against someone who by all regards should have been able to cut him to peaces, and that was something._

 _Even if Yang needed to save him after he wasn't able to use his semblance any longer._

* * *

 **A/N: For those who asked, yes it was a dbz reference XD**

 **Try guessing the next one~**


	2. Orgy Of Evidence

_Velvet finally had enough, and decided to take a stand! It doesn't end well._

Velvet was just walking down a hallway minding her own business when suddenly a certain someone tripped her. On the floor flat on her face she could hear the amused boasts of her tormentor; "Ha ha ha, did you see how she fell? It was like a domino," She couldn't take it anymore, so after getting back on her feet she grabbed her weapon (which she had been conveniently carrying with her before she got tripped) and did the only thing she could think of in her situation.

She used it to deck him in the face.

"Agh, DAMMIT!" her tormentor howled in pain, and put his hands on his bleeding nose. It was probably broken. "You're an asshole!" he yelled, as he pointed an accusing finger at the fanus girl.

Wait what?

"FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" her tormentor continued, and students began assembling around them. A few of them she recognized, and a few of them she wished she didn't. They glanced at the boy holding a bloodied nose, and the girl with the bloodied purse. What was this, an orgy of evidence?!

"GOD!"

Velvet decided that it would be best to respond, before the people around her assumed she was at fault "Y-you made me trip face first..."

"I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!" her tormentor shouted, but Velvet's dumbstruck expression was still there "FUCK YOU! you're an asshole."

"I wanted to be a baker." Velvet stated as she crossed her arms in a huff, but then the tormentor pulled out a fucking cannon.

"Suck it!"

Everything exploded.

 _After getting over the initial shock of having been shot at by a fucking cannon, Velvet proceeded to break more than her tormentors nose._

 _No one blamed her, and some even joined in. It would probably be one of the only instances where Velvet, Cardin, Weiss, and Jaune would work together to beat the ever loving crap out of someone._

 _but that's a story for another day~_

* * *

 **A/N: Glad people liked the first chapter lol**

 **Wonder what I should try next~**


	3. Waste Of Time

_Phyrra wonders why Ruby and Jaune are such good friends, she's not amused with the outcome._

"Look at all the different blades, and barrels!" Ruby cried out, she was acting like a kid in a candy store. It was giving Phyrra a headache, but the little rose wasn't the main reason for that. "Look at all those grenades!? Imagine all the legs I could break with that much fire power!" Nora was, and Phyrra was sure those grenades would do more than break someone's legs.

All she wanted was to understand why Jaune, a boy she happened to have a crush on, seemed closer to the weapon enthusiast, maybe there was something she could learn from the younger girl to get Jaune to notice her!? So far she was regretting her decision.

"""Ah!""" She suddenly heard both girls, and a third person cry out. She turned to see what had caused it, and nearly had an aneurysm.

"""What are you doing here?!""" the three shouted

"""Stop copying me!""" Phyrra had a bad feeling about this.

"""That's it!""" She realized what was about to go down, and wasted a few seconds debating weather or not to use her semblance to stop them before all hell broke lose. Those seconds cost her, and as her aura shielded her from the resulting explosions she wondered if she'd been wrong?

 _The rest of team RWBY, and JNPR would later demand an explanation. Having seen the three on the news after they'd apparently blown up a Hunter supply shop in an effort to catch the recently escaped Torchwick in disguise._

 _She ignored them in favor of her nice soft bed._

* * *

 **A/N: Was hasty with the second chapter, and it wouldn't count as "updated" because of that. As a result here's another.**


	4. Ruby Has A Dream

_Ruby has a strange dream one night._

Ruby was falling from the sky. She wasn't sure why, but she was falling from the sky at an alarming rate.

"Ruby, Ruby, quickly! you need to stop falling from the sky!" a squeaky voice told her

"Huh?"

"Ruby, you're going to die if you don't stop falling, hurry!"

"I-what?!"

"Ruby!" the squeaky voice cried as Ruby continued to fall. The young huntress-in-training landed on jell-o in the middle of a yard, and was still just as confused as ever.

"Ruby, you're ali-!" the little voice let out a cry of pain, "Oh god why!" and just like that it was eaten by a giant cat. Strange, that cat looked familiar, and how exactly did a cat eat a voice?!

"I don't know, this is your dream not mine." The cat answered in Blake's voice. Wait how did it know what she was thinking!?

"Blake?! why are you a cat?!" Ruby asked. This was so confusing! Blake was a giant cat, and just ate a voice! She didn't get what was happening!

"No, i'm a dog."

"But you look like a cat?"

"..."

"..."

"I like your ears..."

Blake suddenly inflated like a balloon, and exploded, sending all sorts of blood, guts, and M&M's everywhere. "Blake, no!" Ruby had stood up, and let out an anguished cry when it happened. Her teammate had just exploded in front of her! Blake's blood suddenly began to flood the area around little Ruby, and she tripped, falling face first into the jell-o she had landed on. Suddenly it began to rock back and forth.

It had turned into a pirate ship! Getting back on her feet Ruby began to wander around the vessel. It was so well made despite still being jell-o, and it seemed to be going somewhere, even if it was sailing in a sea of Blake's blood.

("I guess I should call it the Belladonna Sea in her honor...") Ruby thought as she gazed into the endless red sea. Suddenly something began to rise from the ocean, it was a dolphin! "NORA!" it sang as it flew through the air. Suddenly, a giant tentacle shot out of the water, and grabbed it mid-jump. Several more followed, and much to Ruby's horror she found that she couldn't turn away as the tentacles began to tear the creature apart. She could see pink blood, and guts as the tentacles tore the dolphin apart with nothing but sheer force alone. The dolphin screamed, and cried in agonizing pain as it was being dismembered, and much to Ruby's horror the beast responsible was beginning to ascend from the Belladonna Sea. The sheer force its rise had generated was enough to cause the boat to rock violently. The poor dolphin's screams began to grow weaker, and Ruby was finally able to get a glimpse of the beast responsible.

It was a giant Sky Lark head! Ruby realized that his hair was the tentacles, and much to her horror he let out a frightening roar. It reminded her of Godzilla for some reason. He bit into what remained of the dolphin, using his massive teeth to tear it apart even further. Ruby began to cry. This was too much, and she just wanted it to stop. As if answering her wished a giant Dove Bronzewing suddenly flew by, and grabbed Sky from the water. Much like how a Hawk would a Rabbit. However, Ruby still wept. Poor dolphin, she was so young.

She would remember Claude the dolphin for as long as she could, that was a promise! (Even though it cried "NORA")

However, her boat suddenly reached the end of a waterfall, and much to Ruby's horror she found herself falling to her doom...again...

"Now, now Weiss it's not that bad!" Yang assured the girl she would be fine as she tried to treat her wound "It's only a little scratch"

"But mom, what if it scars?" The girl said, referring to the gash by her eye.

"What if?, what if doesn't matter honey~" Yang threw the used disinfection wipes into the bathroom waste basket, but she missed and they landed into the nearby toilet.

"I...I suppose you're right..."

Yang gave the girl a small pat on the back after she finished applying the bandage to Weiss's wound. "Course I am, now hurry along your father's worried about you"

"Ok mom," the girl made her way into the living room where her father; Peter Port was watching the discovery channel.

Ruby threw up as the small jell-o pirate ship landed in a nice clear ocean, right next to what looked like a large sheet of ice. She had just witnessed something horrifying. "My stomach hurts" the girl muttered after she finished throwing up. She felt disturbed, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. A massive Whirlpool suddenly began to suck in all the water it could, and much to Ruby's horror her pirate ship couldn't handle it.

It capsized, sending her spiraling into the water below.

Around the same time, Yang came back into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she spent under water, but she eventually surfaced to a strange new land. It was full of gumdrops, and ice cream! However, what really caught her attention was Team CFVY "fighting" (beating the ever loving crap out of) Cardin Winchester!

On top of a piece of shit.

It was no surprise that Ruby just walked away. She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but she soon found herself in a massive desert. Feeling dehydrated, tired, and hungry she continued to move forward. She wasn't really sure why she continued to walk in one direction, but over time she began to make out what appeared to be a familiar white cloak in the distance.

However, no matter how hard she tried the figure in the white cloak was always out of reach.

She didn't understand why she felt such anguish, but it didn't really matter because the desert shattered like glass, and she found herself at a bed sheet.

It seemed like she had woken up...

* * *

 **A/N: For those wondering; I deleted Grimm War, but mostly because I needed to rework it, etc.**

 **Decided to add the only good thing about it here, but it doesn't seem fair to give you all rehashed work, so I also wrote another new chapter before going forward with this :)**

 **R &R, and as always; point out any mistakes**

 **Hoping this will help me make better content XD**


	5. Ruby Has A Dream II

_Ruby wakes up one morning and find herself inside a Looney Tunes knock off cartoon with a burning desire to hunt down a certain Bugs Bunny, no matter the cost._

When Ruby awoke she found herself in a forest. She was wearing a certain hunters outfit, and wasn't sure why she was there, or how she got there. In fact, she couldn't even remember why it was so important to remember what she was trying to remember by remembering.

However, one thing was certain.

It was her burning desire to hunt down a certain bunny.

* * *

Sun Wukong, known by thousands as the monkey king had a dream. A dream that even his people admired, and he was determined to fulfill it. It took several years of blood, sweat, and tears, countless of loyal followers were lost in the effort, and he had even sacrificed his left eye, but it was finally here.

The great wall of Belladonna!

Its construction took several decades, but now that it was complete his people were safe from the threat he wasn't sure even existed beyond the new walls.

It truly was a fine day to be alive.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was having an off day.

He awoke in a bunny costume he couldn't take off, and what's worse everyone he ran into kept calling him bugs. The costume felt so constricting, and the only thing he had was his face (which was sticking out of the costume)

It was quite annoying.

On an unrelated note, Neo had somehow turned into a carrot...

He found this out when he had accidentally eaten her, and she began to wither in pain.

It was tragic.

However, he was sure he'd be able to figure things out. This was a dream after all, he was sure of it!

"Hello there, I'm hunting wabbits~❤"

He recognized that voice. It was Red, that troublesome brat that always seemed to mess up his plans. Well no more! This was a dream after all, so he should be able to finally end her!

His mind made up, he turned to face her. Intent on ending her little red life!

She had a gun?!

* * *

"Ah~ What a nice day for a walk" Weiss thought as she took in the town. The kings wall may have been huge, but it was a welcome addition. She felt safer just by looking at it! Suddenly she spotted something that turned her mood from chipper to sour.

Someone was standing in her way.

"What are you doing now, Nora the crazy?" she asked

"I'm looking for my friends!"

"You mean your weird pets?" Weiss asked "And why are you looking for them?"

"They vanished, and I need to find them or else I won't be able to present my ramen to the king!" she cried "Ah! there you are Jaune the dog!"

Weiss noticed it too.

It was a small blonde dog that looked ready to hump her leg.

"Don't you dare."

It did.

and she killed it.

"Noooooooooo!" Nora cried as she held the mangled corpse of her dog "Why! Why would you kill such a magnificent creature!"

Weiss just walked off. It was too early for this shit.

"Ah well, I don't think the king will notice if I make him into ground meat as opposed to steaks~" Nora said to herself, and began to walk off with Jaune in hand. However, something caught her eye.

"Ah, hello there bugs!" she greeted, but the rabbit ran past her.

"How rude." she muttered, and then noticed another rabbit nibbling on some gum.

"Velvet, you came back!" The rabbit froze up as it noticed her, and made for an attempt to run, but it failed because Ruby had arrived, and in her haste she had stepped on it. Crushing its little brain.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nora wailed

Nora was ignored as Ruby ran past, not even noticing the blood on her shoes.

"Why are you running bugs, I just want to hunt you!" Ruby yelled. Even if someone would be dumb enough to stop after hearing that, the expression on her face may have changed their minds.

Roman wisely ignored her, and kept running. He ran past a lot of things until he ran out of places to run to. Suddenly he was cornered, and the terrifying little girl was slowly making her way toward him.

"I caught you" She purred, but her next action was cut short as suddenly a hawk came down and grabbed the terrified middle aged man in the bunny suit (the scene looked rather ridiculous), and flew off.

"Hey, that's not fair he's mine!" Ruby whined, and chased after the bird of prey.

Not far behind, Nora appeared. "Cinder the hawk, get down here this instant! I've already lost Jaune, and Velvet don't make me lose you too!" she yelled as she aimed an assault rifle at the creature, and fired.

It dropped like a dead ball.

"What the hell's going on!" Roman yelled as he crashed into a building. The building happened to be Weiss's house, and as Roman began to recover from his recent trauma he noticed what the room was full of.

"Dynamite?" he muttered, and much to his horror Ruby and Nora began to shoot indiscriminately into the building. However, Ruby stopped and glanced at Nora who continued to fire. Her smile turned into a frown, and almost as if she had magical powers Ruby's gun became a scythe. A scythe she used to cut the girl down into several small pieces.

Roman whimpered, and much to his growing horror the girl began to walk into the house, and come closer, and closer to where he was currently located. With tears in his eyes, and snot coming out of his nose Roman began to repeat a certain phrase over, and over again while tapping his feet three times.

"I found you~❤"

* * *

Sun stood in front of his people (which consisted of Wiess), and began to make a speech about his giant wall, and why it needed to be built. However, everything suddenly fell apart when a massive explosion rocked the town.

"It came from my house?!" Wiess cried out in horror, and before either person could move more, and more explosions began to go off. These were likely caused by the one that had originated from Weiss's house. Soon the entire town was engulfed in a brilliant exploding flame, and by the time it was over there was nothing left.

Roman had gone home.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a jolt. Why did she keep having such strange dreams!

* * *

 **A/N: R &R, and remember that requests are always welcome :)**


End file.
